A Bullet From the Past
A Bullet From the Past is the 4th episode of season 7 and the 154th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins at night, William is mounting with the skateboard and goes to Ishiyama's house, when he finds Yumi seated in the middle of the stairs. William greets her and he asks how are she, and she answers well, and she has to follow forward. But she says him that he has to go back home and he can't skate to these hours, since the next day there is an exam of Latin and sciences. William says her that there isn't at all of what concern and is smart for the exams. He afterwards goes to the way, mounting with the skateboard far of Ishiyama's house. Around the streets there isn't anybody to these hours, and all the shops are closed. There is a noise that comes from of there, but there wasn't at all, only like shadows and afterwards follows. Then they appear some bandits surrounding William, and the bandit boss says him that only the game finishes to begin. He takes him out a gun and shoots to William (not seen), only it hears a shot and the bandits fall unconscious when the spectres go out of their bodies except the boss who escapes through a dark alley. A man finds William and calls an ambulance. The man detains him the bleeding in the stomach to detain the wound, and William follows alive. To the following morning in Kadic, the class begin with the professor of sciences, but Mr. Delmas and two policemen go in in the class interrupting the exams before beginning. He communicates that William Dunbar was shot at night by some bandits and they are arrested, except the leader who escapef and he's now in search and capture by the police. Mr. Delmas wants to ask collaboration to the students to explain who saw William the last time before being attacked. Yumi feels guilty by what has happened and that didn't have to leave him leave only by the hours of the night, and she gets up from the chair to say that she was the one who spoke with William the last time. Two policemen accompany her to the commissioner to loan statement, and she collects the rucksack and her things. The professor of sciences asks to the students that already can begin the exams. To the afternoon, the Lyoko-Warriors are in the cafeteria eating during the afternoon, when several students are speaking on William, what happened the previous day and that Yumi is in the commissioner speaking with the policemen to testify. Aelita thinks that it can be work of the Baron of the Illusions and Jeremy checks with his laptop to look for a tower activated as of usual way, and detects one in the forest sector. Sissi says them that she can't go to and prefers to go to the hospital to visit William and goes away. The rest go to the factory to deactivate or destroy the tower, as they prefer, and finish to eat. While in the hospital, Sissi is in the corridor when she finds James Dunbar (William's father) still seated in the seat expecting, and Sissi asks him how is William. James says him that he's still in the operating room and he doesn't know which is his state, the doctors don't want to tell him at all and she only can wait. Sissi seats in the seat at the side of James, and also prefers to wait until giving the news to the Lyoko-Warriors supporting. The Lyoko-Warriors arrive to the room of the laboratory, Jeremy virtualizes Aelita, Odd and Ulrich in the scanners, says them that Lyoko is distinct and they can have some surprises by part of the Baron; and he virtualizes them in the forest sector. The Lyoko-Warriors are virtualized in the forest sectorbut the sky is at night and the place is something dark, but they can see the way and not falling to the . Jeremy virtualizes the vehicles (the Overwing, the Overbike and the Overboard) to go to the southeast where the tower is activated. While in the commissariat, Yumi explains him that she was the last in speaking with William, that only spoke of things of the exams and advised him go back home, but William didn't do her case and went away far of the Ishiyama's house. Yumi asks him if she can speak with the bandits but he says her that it isn't a good idea since they are in the prison until a judge dictamine his sentence, but the leader still follows free. In Lyoko, the Lyoko-Warriors arrive to the tower with a halo black and Aelita detains the Overwing doubting if it is safe deactivate it, and asks Jeremy what is the best option: deactivate it or destroy it. Odd and Ulrich proposes to destroy the tower because they think that it can be a cheat by part of the game of the Baron, and Aelita agrees. Suddenly they arrive three Megatanks near of the tower activated and they dodge the light beem quickly, that destroy the vehicles and fall to the Digital Sea. Odd finishes to have an idea to destroy the tower: to call the attention near of the tower and afterwards dodge the Megatanks' beams, they agree and set up his plan. Odd runs to the tower and does him a mockery, and the Megatank shoots a light beam to Odd in front of the tower and he dodges it, and the tower damages. It cracks little by little and they go back it to try once again. Aelita, Odd and Ulrich joint and run to the tower again, when the three Megatanks together shoot their light beam and the three Lyoko-Warriors dodge the beam, destroying the tower in pieces. In the operating room, the doctors attain to extract the bullet and just then he suffers a cardiac stop. The doctors treat to revive him but suddenly goes back to the normality and the operation is a success. The Lyoko-Warriors are devirtualized by Jeremy, but they cannot do a time reversion to undo all since the Baron modified something with what won't be able to undo any damage that have the Lyoko-Warriors (if they are wounded or another thing), and says that they have to have care since to the rest doesn't affect them. The next day, the Lyoko-Warriors and the policemen visit in the hospital to see William and they ask the doctor about his state. The doctor doesn't answer and says them that he's now in coma and his state is critical. This leaves hit to James and the Lyoko-Warriors, and they think that he wouldn't go out of coma which the life of William is still in danger. The policemen say him that they haven't found to the leader without any track, leaving the case without resolving and finishes the episode. Gallery Episode154.jpg|Yumi and William conversing near Ishiyama's house. es:Una bala del pasado fr:Une balle tirée avec le passé Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes